Legendary Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Crystal Millennium Galaxy Star Storm: Rising Of The The True Rulers Of The Solar System
Legendary Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Crystal Millennium Galaxy Star Storm: Rising Of The The True Rulers Of The Solar System & Ultimate Defenders Of The Infinitely Vast Universe--The Fall Of The Silver Millennium And Rise Of The Platinum Millennium is a series remake of Sailor Moon, inspired by Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal. The Neo Soldiers are the real princesses of The Solar System, and the true heirs of The Legendary Planetary Kingdoms of The Solar Systems. The canon Sailor Scouts are nobles of The Planetary Kingdoms. They formed a team of evil counterparts to The Neo Soldiers called The Dark Scouts. The Main focus on This story is the Sailor Wars, the wars between The Sailor Soldiers and Chaos. This is also a massive multi-crossover series. The Neo Soldiers are the sole survivors of The Fall Of Moon Kingdom. They also wield legendary weapons of their respective kingdoms. Plot The Silver Millennium; a once peaceful empire is in ruins because of The traitorous Sailor Scouts, now called The Dark Scouts and one of Chaos' Incarnations: Queen Beryl & The Negaverse. Queen Serenity sealed the evil away and destroyed the traitors at the cost of her life. She even sent the people to Earth to be reborn. Her daughter, Princess Serenity, now called Neo-Queen Serenity and The Neo Soldiers, who are the solve survivors of the massacre head to Earth to await for the return of the dark forces. Neo Soldiers *''Neo Sailor Moon'' *''Neo Sailor Sun'' *''Neo Sailor Earth'' *''Neo Sailor Mercury'' *''Neo Sailor Mars'' *''Neo Sailor Jupiter'' *''Neo Sailor Venus'' *''Neo Sailor Pluto'' *''Neo Sailor Uranus'' *''Neo Sailor Neptune'' *''Neo Sailor Saturn'' *''Neo Sailor Nemesis'' *''Neo Sailor Star'' *''Neo Sailor Atlantis'' *''Neo Sailor Charon'' Autobots Holy Knights Time-Space Administration Bureau Pretty Cure Section 9 Chosen Children / Digi Destined Keyblade Warriors Avengers Bakugan Battle Brawlers Sonic Heroes Angels Fallen Angels Devils Dragons Mythological Deities Other Creatures Section 13 & The J-Team Allies Tv Shows Movies Video Games Extras *Motoko Kusanagi is the princess of Charon, as well as its Neo Soldier; Neo Sailor Charon. Motoko wields the fourth talisman, The Rainbow Magnum. *Nemesis & Earth joined The Silver Millennium. Princess Gaia & Princess Nyx are the Neo Soldiers of their perscetive planets; Neo Sailor Earth & Neo Sailor Nemesis. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Anime Category:Cartoons Category:TV Shows Category:Movies Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Transformers Fanfiction Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fiction Category:Pretty Cure Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fiction Category:Kingdom Hearts Infinite Galactic UXP Imperial Crystal Star Millennium Surge Fan Fictions Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Fan Fictions Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fanfiction Category:Winx Club Fan Fiction Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:W.I.T.C.H. Fan Fictions Category:Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Fan Fictions Category:High School Evangelion DXD Fan Fictions Category:Legendary Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Crystal Millennium Galaxy Star Storm: Rising Of The The True Rulers Of The Solar System & Ultimate Defenders Of The Infinitely Vast Universe--The Fall Of The Silver Millennium And Rise Of The Platinum Millennium